Skye The Bridesmaid
Today, the city of Zootopia gets to witness something wonderful A wedding between prey and predator takes place at a cathedral in Savannah Central The hero cops and the best of friends, Nick and Judy, are getting married She has let me serve tonight as her bridesmaid Makes for a nice break from my job in the spa of Tundratown I´ll do my best to help out as a devoted vixen I´m filled with a feeling so happy and uplifting For this day to happen, I´ve been waiting for so long Judy, I appreciate what you´ve done to my kind so much Us foxes finally feel like we belong in here, that is the truth Making the world a better place and fulfilling your dream too No wonder Nick will make for a perfect husband for you In my lavender dress and best makeup, I´ve prepared for the day With Mrs Otterton, we´re lending a helping paw to our favorite bunny We´re happy to see our friend finally get her happily ever after Well deserved for someone who made all our lives better You and me have been good friends for such a long time Ever since Finnick and Nick introduced you to me In your wedding dress, you look like a real beauty I´m smiling proudly behind you as your dad gives you away As the ceremony starts, I sit next to Finnick to see it all Here comes the bride in tune of organ music so beautiful I shed a tear when Nick and you are pronounced husband and wife When you two kiss, you look just adorable With rose petals falling from the roof, the atmosphere is so romantic The bride herself almost swoons in the arms of her beloved Nick It´s a great day for foxes and predators everywhere The times of unfair prejudices are long gone After the ceremony, we leave the cathedral and start celebrating the evening Gideon Grey´s done a darn good job at the catering As Judy and Nick do their wedding waltz, Finnick and I are watching and holding hands Wonder which couple of us has the bigger size difference The festivities last for hours, until it´s time for the couple to depart Everything that has happened today has really warmed my heart To their direction, Judy´s siblings are throwing flowers and rice Even Bogo himself gives his married underlings an approving smile From their car window, Nick and Judy wave at all their wedding guests Luckily, I manage to catch the bouquet in my arms Finnick smiles at me, thinking about the same thing I´m thinking right now I give him a peck in the cheek as he holds my paw The newlyweds kiss each other too, closing the window as the car starts to leave I´m sure they’ll soon engage in moments so tender and private This city is certainly a wonderful place for lovers Wonder when it´s time for me and my fennec to experience this ourselves Soon it´s time for Finnick and I to go home and get to bed Today was not bad for my first time as a bridesmaid. Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Skye´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Wedding stories